Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method as well as a storage medium.
Related Art
In recent years, image processing is executed on data of an original image to improve artistry for the purpose of enhancing the rendering effects.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-139329 discloses painterly conversion processing, which is executed on data of an original image to be converted into data of a painterly image such as an image similar to an oil painting or a colored pencil drawing.
Moreover, in order to accomplish the aforementioned purpose, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-114024 discloses image processing, in which an edge is detected in data of an original image that includes a person's face as a subject, thereby converting the data of the original image into data of an image that is similar to an ink-wash painting (suiboku-ga) (hereinafter referred to as an “ink-wash-painting-like image”) that is a type of an image with high artistry.
However, in the image processing disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-114024, only a width of a contour line is converted depending on a facial part, and for example, ink-wash-painting expression is not taken into consideration at all. As a result, a converted image may be an image being remote from a real ink-wash painting in some cases.